1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting construction for a facial image photographic camera, and, more particularly, relates to a mounting construction for a facial image photographic camera which photographs the face of the driver of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
From the prior art, a construction is per se known in which a camera which photographs the face of a driver of a vehicle is provided within the passenger compartment of the vehicle (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-145725). With such a construction, the camera is mounted upon the column cover of the steering column.
However, with a construction such as the one described above in which the camera is disposed upon the column cover of the steering column, it is possible for a state of affairs to come to pass in which direct sunlight which is incident through the windscreen strikes this camera. Since the temperature of the structural components of the camera is elevated when this situation occurs, in particular when the air conditioner cannot operate because the ignition is OFF, accordingly the inconvenience arises that the functionality of the camera which is made up of electronic components is deteriorated; or, alternatively, the inconvenience arises that it becomes necessary to enhance the heat resistance by designing the camera so as to obtain an enhanced resistance against temperature elevation.